Retrouver la sérénité
by Muira
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il est tourmenté, se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression le Survivant prend une décision...
1. Prologue

**Retrouver la sérénité**

_**Disclaimer** _: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent (presque) tous à Mme Rowling...

_**Résumé** _: A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il a de nombreuses visions dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, il se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression, le Survivant prend une décision.

_**Note de l'auteur** _: ceci était le début d'une histoire que j'avais écrite il y a assez longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie de m'y remettre, mais en la relisant, je me suis aperçue que le début formait en lui-même un tout. Donc, lisez-la comme une histoire complète, mais il n'est pas impossible que je l'insère plus tard comme la première partie d'une histoire plus importante.

Sur ce, j'arrête mon bavardage et : **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue : retour au calme ?**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il rejeta les draps d'un geste vif, et se redressa sur son lit en respirant à fond. La sueur coulait le long de son dos, faisant frissonner malgré lui son corps brûlant. La chambre, plongée dans le noir, le rassura un peu.

Ces rêves n'en finiraient donc jamais ?

Depuis qu'il avait éliminé Voldemort, avec l'aide de l'Ordre et de l'ancienne AD, Harry n'avait cessé de faire des rêves bizarres où il voyait ses parents, Cédric, et de nombreuses autres personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il était sûr que cela avait un lien avec le mage noir et sa disparition, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il s'en serait bien passé. Ça et le fait qu'il ne réussisse pas encore à faire le deuil de ses amis ne l'aidait pas à retrouver le goût de vivre…

Ron était mort de la main de Bellatrix, avant que Neville ne la tue. Ginny avait succombé à ses trop nombreuses morsures de loups-garous. Remus s'était battu avec courage avant de s'effondrer. Severus, dont on avait prouvé l'innocence face à la mort de Dumbledore, manquait à l'appel à la fin de la guerre sans qu'on aie pu retrouver sa dépouille. Arthur avait reçu un Avada Kedavra de Malefoy père. Hagrid lui-même était mort suite à une attaque surprise peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre… Harry se répétait chaque matin la litanie de ceux qui lui manquaient, ceux à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire adieu, ceux qui étaient morts innocents…

Dès la fin de la guerre, il s'était installé au Square Grimmaurd avec Hermione, dans l'espoir que l'activité l'empêcherait de trop penser à tous ces morts (il fallait en effet nettoyer toute la maison). Mais il n'avait cessé de penser à eux et de culpabiliser, et n'avait pas réussi à faire son deuil. Hermione le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tout en pleurant elle aussi, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé ses études de Médicomagie, Harry restait seul dans la grande maison et ses idées noires ne le quittaient jamais.

La presse ne l'aidait pas non plus… Partout on le considérait comme un héros (qu'il était), et on l'adulait. On décortiquait ses faits et gestes. On l'invitait à des conférences, à des interviews, on le harcelait dès qu'il voulait mettre un pied dehors, etc. Toute cette agitation autour du « Survivant » le rendait malade. Lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'on rende hommage à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour cette même victoire. Qu'on arrête de le considérer comme le Grand Sauveur.

Harry se leva et enfila un vague T-shirt qui traînait dans la pièce. Il ne se préoccupait plus beaucoup de son apparence ces derniers temps, puisqu'il ne voulait même plus sortir dehors de peur de rencontrer un sorcier hystérique.

Il avisa l'horloge : 6h15. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à se lever, autant lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, ça l'occuperait. Harry descendit donc l'escalier pour arriver au sous-sol où l'immense cuisine faisait bien vide. Kreattur était parti de lui-même il y avait longtemps, pour se rendre chez Narcissa Malefoy, au grand bonheur de Harry qui ne se souciait plus de son sort.

Une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'il versait précautionneusement le lait bouillant dans deux grands bols, Hermione entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés et un peignoir vert sur le dos.

- Déjà levé ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue au passage.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… marmonna Harry.

- Oh, encore ? Le même genre que les autres ?

- Oui… toujours… un peu comme les Détraqueurs il y a cinq ans, sauf que ma mère ne crie pas. C'est plutôt des scènes quotidiennes. J'ai vu une autre personne cette nuit, mais je ne la connais pas. Elle semblait souffrir.

- Ta mère ? s'inquiéta Hermione en reposant son bol de café au lait.

- Non, non. L'autre femme. Ma mère… je crois qu'elle était à Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Harry lui racontait ses rêves, ou cauchemars, mais elle était impuissante. Elle aussi avait compris que ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry voyait des scènes de la vie de ces personnes. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à ses professeurs, mais aucun n'avait pu lui donner une réponse satisfaisante (quand ils lui en donnait une tout court).

A huit heures moins le quart, Hermione transplana après avoir salué Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva seul pour une autre journée d'inaction et de ressassement de ses idées noires. De quoi se réjouir !

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour tromper l'ennui, histoire de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression ? Il erra dans les couloirs en remontant l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque, il hésita. Il n'avait pas beaucoup fait le ménage là-dedans… ça serait peut-être une bonne idée.

* * *

_La suite dans quelques jours... Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. La bibliothèque noire

**Retrouver la sérénité**

_**Disclaimer** _: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent (presque) tous à Mme Rowling...

_**Résumé** _: A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il a de nombreuses visions dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, il se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression, le Survivant prend une décision.

_**Note de l'auteur** _: merci à **klaude **et **shuriken **pour leurs reviews ;-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La bibliothèque noire**

La pièce n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi... pour une bibliothèque. Evidemment, Harry fut subjugué par ces hautes étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, par le bois sombre et ancien dans lequel elles étaient faites, et par cette sensation d'être minuscule face à tout ce savoir accumulé... Aucune fenêtre n'ornait la salle, mais une dizaine de grands chandeliers à bougies magiques l'éclairaient. Deux tables ovales étaient installées au centre, entourées de fauteuils à haut dossier. Le tout laissait une impression de grandeur et de chaleur. Harry était loin d'imaginer cela en y entrant. Il s'attendait bien plus à quelque chose de poussiéreux, sale et glaçant.

En s'avançant dans la pièce, il repensait à son parrain, Sirius, mort deux ans plus tôt. Par sa faute. Malgré ce que lui avait dit son entourage, Harry ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, tué Sirius. Et cela lui faisait un poids de plus sur la conscience. Un nœud de plus dans l'estomac. Un nom de plus dans la litanie des morts.

Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, ou un visage ? Qu'est-ce, par rapport à la présence de la personne à ses côtés, même dans un monde en guerre ? S'il avait pu, Harry aurait tout donné pour que Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny et les autres soient en vie, même si cela impliquait des années et des années de guerre... C'était un souhait égoïste et irréalisable, mais il étreignait le cœur du jeune Potter chaque jour.

Si seulement...

Si seulement on le laissait un peu tranquille, il pourrait sortir, revoir les lieux qu'il aimait, les personnes qui lui manquaient, faire son deuil correctement... Mais tous ces gens qui voulaient le féliciter, lui parler, le prendre en photo, ils étaient partout ! Depuis quatre mois, ça ne cessait pas.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil en soupirant. Du doigt, il suivit une dorure de la table. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour tromper son ennui ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vide vers la bibliothèque. Il avait espérer trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, mais des livres... Une idée germa, alors que son esprit vagabondait... Et si... Et s'il tentait la même chose ? Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait... Mais où chercher ?

A peine se fût-il posé la question qu'une liasse de parchemins surgit de nulle part sur la table. Ils étaient vierges, mais Harry avait maintenant assez fréquenté le monde magique pour ne pas s'étonner, et faire la chose la plus improbable :

- Je cherche des informations sur les Animagi, énonça-t-il distinctement à haute voix.

Aussitôt, le papier se couvrit d'une écriture fine qui dressa la liste de nombreux ouvrages. Harry lut le premier titre _: "Les Métamorphoses humaines : ce que vous n'aviez jamais rêvé de faire_" de Sarda Anchees. Il le trouva facilement dans la bibliothèque et revint s'asseoir à sa place. La page sur les Animagi n'avait rien d'exaltant, le livre ne faisant qu'expliquer des généralités avant de lister les ouvrages les plus intéressants sur le sujet. Par curiosité, Harry tourna quelques pages. Après le chapitre sur la complexité et le danger d'une métamorphose en végétal, il tomba sur une page intitulée "_Métamorphomagie à la portée de tous_".

Il resta perplexe devant le chapitre... Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Tonks lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question : « _On naît Métamorphomage, on ne le devient pas. C'est très rare, tu sais ?_ »

Il avait été déçu ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait. Pendant une seconde il s'était imaginé pouvoir vivre une vie un peu plus normale, cacher sa cicatrice aux yeux du monde, et respirer enfin. Mais Tonks lui avait enlevé tous ses espoirs un instant plus tard. Et il n'y avait plus penser... Pourtant, elle était là, la solution ! Devant ses yeux ! Et le chapitre promettait un miracle à peine imaginable.

Avec avidité, Harry lut les quelques pages du chapitre et nota les références des ouvrages qui se trouvaient à la fin. En recadrant sa recherche sur le Parchemindex de la bibliothèque des Black, il finit par se retrouver avec une pile de cinq ou six ouvrages, les plus intéressants.

La journée passa si rapidement, qu'il ne releva le nez des livres que lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Après avoir rangé les ouvrages dans un coin, il descendit à la cuisine où son amie préparait déjà le dîner. Prenant un air dégagé, il s'inquiéta de sa journée.

- Oh, tu sais, ça va ! répondit-elle, penchée sur ses fourneaux. Je n'avais que trois heures de cours, mais j'ai passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour approfondir certains points…Enfin, des notions vues en cours, mais pas assez travaillées, je trouve… Au fait, tu savais que la bibliothèque et les bâtiments de cours étaient reliés à Ste-Mangouste ? C'est vrai que ça paraît logique finalement, mais je n'y avais jamais pensé… Dire que dans un an peut-être je pourrais faire un stage en Magichirurgie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ma matière préférée ? Le professeur Gennett est vraiment excellent, et il enseigne sa spécialité avec passion, ça se sent…

Harry laissait Hermione disserter sur sa journée et ses cours de Médicomagie sans l'interrompre. Elle avait besoin de parler, il le savait. Elle avait toujours été très diserte sur les sujets qu'elle aimait ou tout simplement qu'elle maîtrisait, mais depuis la guerre, les batailles, les morts, cette tendance s'était accrue… Une façon pour elle d'y penser le moins possible, peut-être. Harry n'était pas psychomage, il n'en savait rien, il avait juste remarqué ce léger changement.

- Harry ?

- Oui, pardon… j'étais ailleurs ! s'excusa le jeune homme.

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit Hermione. Je te demandais juste ce que tu avais fait aujourd'hui.

- Oh, eh bien, j'ai fait un tour dans la bibliothèque, mais…

- Ah c'est vrai, on doit la nettoyer elle aussi ! Comment est-ce ? Vraiment sale ? demanda la jeune fille avec un froncement de nez.

- Non, en fait ça va… Mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Tu sais, moi, les livres…

Hermione sourit à la remarque de son ami. Puis, après avoir décrété qu'elle s'en occuperait, obligea Harry à s'asseoir à la table pour commencer le dîner.

- Au fait, fit-elle soudain au milieu du repas, j'ai vu Percy aujourd'hui…

Harry releva la tête et haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Tu sais qu'il est le secrétaire particulier du Ministre maintenant ; un poste important, c'est sûr, mais nous savions tous que Percy irait loin, et dans son domaine de prédilection. Il a toujours était fait pour ce travail, déjà lorsqu'il était préfet en chef – tu te souviens ? – il prenait sa charge très au sér…

- Hermione ! la coupa Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La jeune fille soupira et reprit la parole comme on se jette à l'eau :

- Eh bien, il aimerai savoir si cela serait possible… d'organiser une rencontre… oh, juste toi et le Ministre bien sûr, continua-t-elle précipitamment, il suffit que tu dises clairement que tu ne veux voir personne d'autre. Percy a été très compréhensif, tu sais ! Il peut comprendre si tu refuses, mais ça serait peut-être… intéressant. Non ? Au moins, cela te sortirait… Tu ne penses pas que tu…

- Non, trancha Harry. Je n'ai pas envie. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

- Mais quand alors ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, le Ministre doit avoir un agenda chargé, mais il s'agit juste de prendre rendez-vous. Ça te fixerait une date limite, pour… affronter le reste. L'extérieur.

- Non, je veux y aller à mon rythme. Je ne me sens pas prêt à…« affronter » ça, comme tu dis. Tu as peut-être réussi à t'en remettre rapidement, mais ne me demande pas de me forcer à… de le faire comme ça…

Il commençait à s'énerver et c'était mauvais signe. Heureusement Hermione était conciliante et abandonna :

- D'accord Harry, d'accord. Je te transmettais simplement le message de Percy. Il te félicitait encore, également, et il te passe le bonjour de la famille Weasley. Apparemment Molly se remet peu à peu de la… enfin tu vois. Elle a proposé ses services au Ministère, mais je ne sais pas exactement dans quel service.

- Et comment as-tu rencontré Percy au fait ?

- Il est venu me voir, expliqua Hermione. Après mes cours.

- Il s'est bien renseigné, commenta Harry.

- Ça prouve qu'il s'intéresse encore à nous, répliqua son amie.

- Ou qu'il veut garder la main sur nous…

- Non, Harry ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas repartir dans cette discussion stérile sur le fait qu'on ne t'aime pas pour toi-même, etc. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. S'il te plaît, arrêtons-nous là !

Harry hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Elle avait raison, après tout. Ça ne servait à rien. Mais il persistait à penser que l'attention de Percy – et de tous les autres d'ailleurs – était intéressée. Comme elle l'avait dit, Percy avait toujours été un homme politique, donc d'emblée quelqu'un à qui l'on ne peut pas faire confiance sur ses discours.

Les deux amis finirent pas dévier sur un autre sujet de conversation, et la soirée se termina agréablement dans le salon, autour de tisanes fumantes. Hermione travaillait sur ses cours, et Harry avait déniché un ancien livre sur le Quiddich qu'il feuilletait avec un petit sourire nostalgique. La jeune fille le remarqua, mais ne dit mot.

* * *

_La suite très bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Une idée folle

**Retrouver la sérénité**

_**Disclaimer** _: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent (presque) tous à Mme Rowling...

_**Résumé** _: A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il a de nombreuses visions dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, il se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression, le Survivant prend une décision.

_**Note de l'auteur** _: merci à **klaude,** **shuriken, Barty C. **et **Flore Jade **pour leurs reviews ;-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une idée folle**

Depuis trois jours, c'était quasiment devenu un rituel : une fois que Hermione avait transplané, Harry se rendait dans la bibliothèque et y restait toute la journée, se préparant tout de même un en-cas le midi – lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans un ouvrage. Aux questions de son amie sur sa journée, il répondait évasivement, mais toujours d'un ton convaincant, si bien qu'elle ne remarquât rien, ou presque.

Harry avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il avait perdu son air détaché de tout, blasé et parfois désespéré. Mais Hermione mettait ce changement sur le compte du temps, et elle espérait toujours le voir reprendre sa vie. C'est là qu'elle avait tout faux. Harry ne voulait pas revenir à sa vie d'avant – si on pouvait vraiment la qualifier de « normale ». Non… une toute autre idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée étrange, mais qui le séduisait de plus en plus.

S'il parvenait à devenir Métamorphomage, Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait faire ! Quels avenirs plus attrayants cette faculté lui offrirait !

Après ces longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque, il avait enfin réussi à regrouper toutes les informations utiles concernant les Métamorph et la « solution miracle » pour en devenir un. Elle était si simple que ça en était risible ; elle ne tenait qu'en un mot : _concentration_. L'un des ouvrages préconisait de multiples potions (qui semblaient toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres) pour augmenter sa capacité à méditer, etc. mais d'autres affirmaient que tout dépendait du sujet, de sa force magique et… du hasard. C'était assez peu encourageant, mais Harry était déterminé à essayer coûte que coûte.

Les jours qui suivirent furent donc pour le jeune Potter une succession d'essais de méditation. Sans grand résultat, d'ailleurs. Son humeur devenait sombre par moment, lorsqu'il était sur le point d'abandonner. Hermione en subissait les conséquences, mais ne sachant pas ce que les provoquaient, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Cependant, Harry persévérait et peu à peu il sentit ses séances de méditation devenir de plus en plus agréables. Parfois son esprit s'envolait dans un monde blanc, traversé de multiples bandes colorées aux nuances infinies, comme de longs rubans de soie. Il se sentait en paix dans cet univers, même s'il n'en comprenait pas son origine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hermione ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au sorcier dont elle avait reconnu la voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait.

- Bonjour Percy ! Je vais bien, et toi ? Ton travail n'est pas trop prenant ?

- Oh, j'en suis plutôt content, et bien qu'il soit exténuant, je ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde ! répondit Percy Weasley avec un sourire de commande. Je pensais t'inviter à déjeuner, pour que nous puissions parler. Es-tu libre ?

- Malheureusement non, s'excusa Hermione. J'ai encore un exposé à finir et j'ai différentes personnes à rencontrer pour mon stage, au printemps. C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Bon, eh bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! dit Percy sans quitter son sourire hypocrite. Dis-moi, est-ce que Harry a réfléchi à notre proposition ? Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse.

_Nous y voilà_, se dit Hermione. Elle songea aux paroles de Harry et se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort…

- Oh, il a refusé. Il n'est pas encore prêt à affronter tout ça, et je le comprends. C'est si dur, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr… Mais enfin, il faut cependant qu'il se reprenne. Le monde attend, tous les sorciers commencent à trouver le temps long, sans nouvelles de notre survivant. Les gens commencent à jaser, imaginent qu'on le retient prisonnier quelque part ou je-ne-sais-quoi…

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais pourtant vrai ! Hier encore, le Chicaneur y a fait une allusion ; oh discrète, mais combien de temps cela durera avant qu'on ne nous demande haut et fort où est le Survivant. On va commencer à penser qu'il est mort...

- Ridicule ! Plein de gens l'ont vu ! C'est même pour cela qu'il ne veut plus sortir : dès qu'on le remarque, on l'assaille de questions, de remerciements, de demandes de photos et d'autographes !

- Il faut qu'il accepte sa célébrité ! ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, à Poudlard ! répliqua Percy, un peu plus sec.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien, Percy Weasley ? demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Toi qui as perdu des êtres chers, tu devrais comprendre ce que ressent Harry !

- On ne se cache pas éternellement derrière son deuil, grogna Percy qui s'était assombri à la remarque de Hermione.

- C'est là tout le problème : pour toutes les personnes qu'il a aimées et qui sont mortes, on ne lui a jamais laissé le temps de faire son deuil ! s'écria Hermione en faisant se retourner trois ou quatres sorciers autour. Laisse-le tranquille, je ne veux plus que tu essayes de le joindre, par moi ou par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il avait raison, il a toujours eu raison...

Et sans plus d'explication, elle le planta là pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta dans les toilettes pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle de s'énerver comme ça mais Percy était allé trop loin. _Dire que c'est moi qui le défendais hier_, songea-t-elle avec amertume en se regardant dans la glace. Quelques larmes avaient franchi la barrière de ses cils et elle avait les yeux rougis. _On dirait que la mort de son père ne le touche même pas, et celle de sa soeur, de Ron... Oh Ron ! Et ma pauvre Ginny..._

Hermione s'enferma dans une cabine et l'insonorisa pour laisser couler ses larmes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pleuré pour eux. Elle s'était forcée à le faire de moins en moins, d'essayer de ne pas penser à eux, à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu dans cette foutue guerre. Mais fichue pour fichue, autant pleurer tout son saoul, ça la soulagerait. Un peu. D'une certaine manière, ça l'aidait de penser à Ginny, à Remus, à Hagrid, à Sirius, Dumbledore, et à Ron surtout, aux projets qu'ils avaient faits alors que la guerre les entourait... Pas dans un esprit masochiste, pas pour voir l'étendue de ce qu'elle avait perdu, mais pour lui donner le courage de continuer, d'avancer pour réaliser ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Ron. Mais seule. Et pour aider Harry. Tous ces gens qui auraient voulu qu'il vive tranquillement. Mais comment lui dire qu'ils étaient morts pour lui ? Parce qu'ils l'aimaient... Harry retournerait toujours le problème dans l'autre sens, à savoir que c'était lui qui voulait mourir pour eux, que c'est lui qui aurait dû mourir...

Harry et sa culpabilité étouffante.

Une demie-heure plus tard, c'est une Hermione calme qui sortit des toilettes et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. _Omnia vincit labor_, aurait-elle pu avoir comme devise. Le travail triomphe de tout, des regrets, des peines, des doutes et des peurs.

Et lorsqu'elle revint au Square Grimmaurd à la fin de la journée, c'est avec un visage souriant qu'elle salua Harry et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée. La routine, en quelque sorte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il est un peu tristounet.

Pour note : la vraie citation est "_omnia vincit amor_" (de Virgile je crois)


	4. La décision

**Retrouver la sérénité**

_**Disclaimer** _: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent (presque) tous à Mme Rowling...

_**Résumé** _: A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il a de nombreuses visions dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, il se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression, le Survivant prend une décision.

_**Note de l'auteur** _: merci à **shuriken57, brigitte26 **et **Sahada** pour leurs reviews ;-) C'est très encourageant ! Et merci aussi aux autres qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ça me fait également très plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : décision**

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil avec un soupir las. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'exerçait, deux semaines qu'il finissait sa journée fatigué comme jamais et qu'il s'endormait aussitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, lui que des insomnies fréquentes tiraillaient depuis la guerre. Deux semaines qu'il mentait délibérément à Hermione, aussi. Il s'en voulait mais s'était décidé à ne pas lui en parler tant qu'il ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait.

Or, à présent qu'il pouvait presque se dire métamorphomage – ce n'était plus en effet qu'une question de jours, il sentait qu'il était proche de cette frontière ténue qui existe entre une "possibilité d'être" et une autre – il n'était pas plus assuré de son but. Que voulait-il faire ? Que voulait-il prouver au monde ? Que voulait-il _se _prouver ? En restant lucide et sans se voiler la face, il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait sortir… Les voir. Tous ces gens qu'il avait fini par abhorrer. Mais une autre idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Harry. Plus séduisante, plus facile. Plus lâche aussi, mais cela avait-il toujours autant d'importance ? Maintenant, peu lui importait ce qu'on pensait de lui. Maintenant, presque tous ceux qu'il avait aimés n'étaient plus là ; et ceux qui restaient le connaissaient assez pour ne pas le juger. Quant au reste des sorciers… Harry devait bien avouer qu'il s'en fichait, mais il se savait leur héros, rien ne pourrait donc entacher sa réputation – sa légende, même – et encore moins s'il… disparaissait.

Harry cligna de yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur sa métamorphose. Il parvenait au Monde Blanc – comme il l'appelait en lui-même – de plus en plus rapidement à présent. Les rubans aux innombrables nuances s'enroulaient de plus en plus vite en une danse magnifique et finissaient par former une vague silhouette. En général, c'était à ce moment-là que sa concentration le lâchait et qu'il se laissait aller dans son fauteuil, dépité. Mais cette fois-ci, il attrapa l'un des rubans lorsqu'il se sentit glisser vers la réalité, et ce qui arriva alors, il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire. Le Monde Blanc éclata en couleurs si vives qu'elles éblouissaient son esprit et les rubans se resserrèrent pour définir un peu plus les contours d'une autre « possibilité d'être ». Et soudain, tout disparut. Harry se retrouva dans son fauteuil, dans le petit salon du Square Grimmaurd, et jura en réalisant qu'il avait encore échoué. Il n'y arriverait peut-être jamais…

Soupirant pour la centième fois de la journée, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire une verre de jus de citrouille. De toute façon, Hermione allait bientôt rentrer, elle lui raconterait sa journée et il lui mentirait encore, sans rien dévoil…

_Merlin !!_ Qu'est-ce que … Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais comment était-ce arrivé ? En rejoignant l'escalier, Harry venait de passer devant un vieux miroir d'un style très gothique mais ce ne fut pas le décor qui l'avait stupéfié. A la place de son reflet se tenait un autre visage. Un peu plus allongé, un menton plus carré, des cheveux châtains coupés en brosse, des yeux bleus. La différence n'était pas encore très notable, il avait gardé son corps, et sa cicatrice sur le front… mais tout de même ! Il avait réussi !

Le seul problème présent était : comment revenir à son visage originel ? Harry retourna dans le petit salon et métamorphosa l'un des livres en un petit miroir. Puis il se concentra et rejoignit immédiatement le Monde Blanc. Là il se saisit d'un ruban et, alors que tout recommençait comme la dernière fois, il fixa son esprit sur son propre visage. Le Monde disparut aussi soudainement que la fois précédente. Harry s'empressa de vérifier dans le miroir : oui, c'était cela ! Il était lui-même.

Cette constatation le fit sourire. Non pas qu'il se réjouisse d'être de nouveau le petit brun binoclard, mais il avait réussi à comprendre le mécanisme de la Métamorphomagie !

- Harry ! Je suis rentrée ! cria une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de descendre retrouver son amie qui comme à son habitude, s'était installée dans le salon en buvant son thé. Elle sortait à peine ses cours de son sac lorsqu'il la rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione le regarda, l'air surpris :

- On dirait que ça va aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une remarque comme celle-ci l'aurait fait se renfrogner en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui rien ne pouvait freiner son enthousiasme.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ?

- Oh, tu sais, les cours, les devoirs, les bavardages des stagiaires qu'on rencontre dans les couloirs. Et Percy est encore revenu à la charge.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione lui avait raconté sa dernière entrevue avec le troisième fils Weasley. Qu'il insistât encore n'indiquait rien de bon.

- Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, tu sais, soupira la jeune fille. Je pense que le Ministre a dû lui promettre quelque chose d'extraordinaire… je ne sais pas, un poste plus important, une place d'ambassadeur ou de directeur de Département… Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il met tous ses espoirs dans cette entrevue avec toi et qui va s'accrocher encore longtemps. Il m'a même parlé de Molly, de Fred et George, de Charlie… j'ai l'impression que… qu'il ne se rend pas compte. Je…

- Laisse-le, Hermione, la coupa Harry lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes ; il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ou plutôt, évite-le au maximum. Lorsqu'il comprendra que tu ne veux plus lui parler, il arrêtera.

- Je lui ai déjà dit de ne plus venir me voir, ni essayer de te contacter… mais il ne veut rien entendre.

- C'est du harcèlement alors. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Harry ! Réfléchis ! Le Ministre est derrière ça, toute l'administration, tous les sorciers ou presque veulent te voir ! Qui serait de mon côté ? De notre côté ?

Tout cela devenait un peu trop pour Harry. Il comprit soudain qu'il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Le jour où il avait pensé devenir un Animagus, avant de changer d'idée. Le reste, les jours, les semaines de recherches et de concentration n'avaient été qu'un prétexte pour ne pas penser au futur. Mais finalement, le monde autour de lui était devenu d'une absurdité sans nom. Hermione et lui vivaient dans un îlot de solitude incompréhensible pour le reste des sorciers. Sauf quelques uns… C'étaient à ceux-ci que Harry pensa durant tout le reste de la soirée.

Neville. Lui était encore là, ami fidèle, botaniste bientôt diplômé. Il vivait à Londres avec Luna, à laquelle il était fiancée. La jeune fille voulait devenir chercheuse. Il y avait aussi Lavande qui était resté en contact avec Hermione. Et Dean. Seamus. Hannah.

Hermione n'était pas seule. C'était ce qu'il se répéta jusque tard dans la nuit pour appuyer sa décision. Au fond de lui-même, Harry se sentit plus lâche que jamais de laisser cette amie si fidèle, celle qui le comprenait mieux que personne ne pourrait le faire, celle dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Mais il devait partir. Peut-être était-ce aussi bien pour elle… ou peut-être se voilait-il la face encore une fois.

* * *

Hermione se frotta le front en une vaine tentative de faire partir le début de migraine qui menaçait de s'installer durablement. Elle avait encore passé quelques heures de recherches pour essayer de définir les visions que son meilleur ami avait depuis la Guerre. Encore des heures perdues. Le livre qu'elle venait de refermer rageusement n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. La jeune fille n'abandonna pas pour autant et ouvrit un seconde livre à la page de l'index. Elle avait toujours eu dans l'idée que tout se trouvait dans les livres lorsqu'on savait où chercher. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer ! Plongée dans sa recherche, elle n'entendit pas qu'une personne s'asseyait sur la chaise voisine.

- Bonjour !

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit un jeune homme qui devait être de son âge lui sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment.

- Tu t'intéresses aux visions ? demanda l'autre qui semblait prendre son salut pour une invitation à continuer la conversation.

- Un peu. C'est pour un ami.

- Tu devrais en parler au professeur Silphis, il s'y connaît, je crois.

- Oui, c'est le meilleur dans ce domaine. Mais il n'a pas pu me répondre, répondit Hermione. En fait, personne n'a pu me répondre, c'est pour ça que… tu vois, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les livres d'un geste vague.

- Oh ! fit-il seulement en hochant la tête. Excuse-moi, on m'a dit que tu t'appelais Hermione Granger. Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais, ton ami… c'est Harry Potter ?

Hermione le dévisagea, le visage soudain fermé, sans répondre. Etait-ce un journaliste déguisé ? Les problèmes de Harry allaient-ils faire la Une des journaux prochainement ? Voyant son changement d'attitude, le jeune homme se reprit :

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. C'est vrai qu'il doit être tout le temps gêné par tout ce tapage autour de lui. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. Excuse-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En plus, continua-t-il en souriant, je ne me suis même pas présenté : François Miller !

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire franc. Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre sa main en se présentant – il aurait pu en être vexé mais il garda son sourire.

- J'ai eu peur que tu sois journaliste, expliqua-t-elle avant de changer de sujet : François, ce n'est pas un prénom anglais, ça ?

Il sourit, Hermione avait prononcé son nom avec un accent français délicieux.

- En effet, ma mère est française. Mon père l'a rencontrée à Lyon et depuis leur mariage ils n'ont jamais bougé de cette ville. C'est là que je suis né, avant d'aller à Beauxbâtons.

- Et pourquoi venir en Angleterre maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai fini mes études, que la guerre est terminée, et que Sainte-Mangouste est extrêmement réputée dans toute l'Europe. Et peut-être avais-je envie de rencontrer une jolie anglaise, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

Hermione rougit légèrement mais sourit de même. Il avait l'air sincère et elle se morigéna de voir le mal partout.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu (vous pouvez toujours me le dire dans une petite review !) _

_La fin est proche, très proche... En fait, c'est le chapitre suivant ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai sûrement une deuxième partie !_


	5. Adieux

**Retrouver la sérénité**

_**Disclaimer** _: Harry Potter & Cie appartiennent (presque) tous à Mme Rowling...

_**Résumé** _: A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne parvient pas à trouver le repos. Il a de nombreuses visions dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, il se sent seul et rêve de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas du même avis et sous la pression, le Survivant prend une décision.

_**Note de l'auteur** _: merci à **mikamic, klaude **et **Sahada** pour leurs reviews ;-) Et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette mini-fic !

**_Ce chapitre est très découpé alors si jamais vous avez l'impression de vous perdre, sachez qu'il y a 3 parties entremêlées : Hermione, la lettre et Harry. _**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : adieux**

Hermione reprit le chemin du Square Grimmaurd, plus souriante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il lui semblait que l'air autour était plus chaud malgré l'averse qui venait de tomber, que le ciel était plus clair et que le monde tournait mieux.

Elle retournait dans sa tête sa conversation avec François, et songea soudain que c'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, qu'elle faisait une nouvelle rencontre. Ça avait été rafraîchissant. Le Français avait une culture étonnante et c'était un véritable plaisir de discuter avec lui. D'autant que cela l'avait empêchée de penser à Percy, à ses problèmes et à ceux de Harry. En parlant du « Survivant » (jamais son surnom n'avait été plus approprié, d'ailleurs, puisque effectivement le garçon survivait plus qu'il ne vivait), peut-être devrait-il partir en vacances ? Loin de l'Angleterre, du Square Grimmaurd et de ses fantômes, peut-être serait-il plus à l'aise. Et pourquoi pas la France ? Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire visiter ce pays magnifique, car bien évidemment elle ne le laisserait pas partir seul…

* * *

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Quoi que tu puisses penser à la lecture de cette lettre, sache que je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bonheur, et ce que je fais, je l'ai longuement réfléchi._

* * *

Le parc avait des allures fantomatiques avec le rideau de pluie qui avait fait fuir la plupart des promeneurs. Le jeune homme était assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs qui bordaient l'allée et regardait droit devant lui, fixant sans trop savoir pourquoi le chêne un peu plus loin qui balançait doucement ses branches sans se soucier du monde. Comme il aimerait avoir cette sérénité ! Mais à cet instant, ses pensées étaient trop tourmentées et, pour la plupart, tournées vers une certaine jeune fille qu'il avait du mal à quitter.

* * *

_Je pars. J'ai besoin de temps, d'espace, de liberté. Et surtout j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis seul à me supporter, être sûr que je ne serai plus un fardeau pour toi ou pour qui que ce soit. Je veux être libre, Hermione, mais je veux que tu sois libre. Et je sais que je t'en empêche, avec mes problèmes, mes humeurs, ma présence…_

* * *

La clef tourna dans la serrure et c'est d'un ton joyeux que Hermione lança son habituel :

« Je suis rentrée, Harry ! »

Pas de réponse. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il devait être encore plongé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, et c'était tant mieux. S'il reprenait goût à la lecture, il reprenait goût au monde. _Les livres, c'est la vie_, avait-elle l'habitude de penser. C'était ce qui l'avait toujours soutenue ; dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle avait toujours la solution – en dernier recours – de se plonger dans un livre, n'importe lequel : même un manuel d'Arithmancie avait la faculté d'éclaircir son humeur et les pensées noires qui assaillaient son esprit.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un jus de citrouille frais en faisant mentalement la liste des choses à faire dans la soirée. Chercher des informations pour son devoir de Potions – _L'Evolution de l'utilisation de la Mandragore dans les Potions régénératrices_ –, finir d'apprendre son cours d'Histoire de la Médecine, faire à dîner bien sûr, et parler vacances et voyages à Harry.

* * *

_Je crois que je dois m'en sortir seul. Même si je me sens lâche, lâche de t'abandonner après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, après ton abnégation, ta présence, ton réconfort._

* * *

Un couple passa devant lui en marchant sans s'en rendre compte dans les flaques qui commençaient à se former. L'homme tenait un parapluie bleu et avait amoureusement passé son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Harry la fixait sans la voir, une autre image se superposait à celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn lâchés en de lourdes boucles sur ses épaules. Le couple s'arrêta un moment pour s'embrasser et reprit son chemin sans même noter la présence du jeune homme trempé assis sur le banc d'en face.

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, elle s'écoulait en maintes rigoles le long de ses joues pâles. Le doux et l'amer. La pluie se mêlant à des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti venir.

* * *

_Je t'aime Hermione, tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu as toujours su ce dont j'avais besoin. Je t'aime comme j'aimais Ron, je t'aime comme l'amie la plus fidèle et la plus dévouée que j'aurais jamais._

* * *

Son verre en main, elle monta les escaliers en sifflotant le dernier tube des Bizzar'Sisters qui faisait fureur. C'était Ginny qui lui avait fait découvrir le groupe sorcier, lorsqu'elle avait avoué qu'elle n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine. Ginny adorait les Bizzar'Sisters, elle connaissait leurs chansons par cœur et avait toujours un refrain dans la tête ; et depuis sa mort, Hermione gardait ce lien douloureux mais impossible à défaire. Tout comme elle s'enquérait des résultats de chaque match que les Canons de Chudley jouaient, et ressentait un serrement de cœur à chaque pleine lune. Des petites manies qui la faisaient souffrir mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, car d'un autre côté, elles lui réchauffaient un peu le cœur.

Arrivée à l'étage elle appela Harry une nouvelle fois, mais personne ne répondit. Légèrement inquiète, elle fit le tour des chambres en répétant le nom de son ami, mais chaque pièce qu'elle ouvrait était vide. Elle monta jusqu'à la bibliothèque, de plus en plus anxieuse, mais une fois de plus n'y trouva pas âme qui vive. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers et cria « Harry » tout en ouvrant la porte du salon : la pièce, plongée dans le noir, n'offrit aucune réponse. Le Survivant ne se trouvait nulle part. Hermione, affolée, revint dans la cuisine pour appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui, par cheminée, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un simple parchemin posé sur le fronton, plié en deux, le prénom 'Hermione' inscrit dessus. Son écriture.

* * *

_Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Essaye de me comprendre. Comprends-moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je serais idiot de te demander de m'oublier, idiot et hypocrite. Merlin sait que je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies…_

* * *

Il passa une main sur son visage, mais ne fit que répandre son chagrin. Chaque parcelle de peau, chaque organe, chaque vaisseau, chaque goutte de sang ressentait ce manque. Arraché à sa sombre et douloureuse quiétude, à son univers empli de fantômes, tissé de souvenirs et de deuils, son corps réclamait un retour que Harry avait exclu des possibilités. L'Elu était parti. Le Survivant avait tourné la page pour aller de l'avant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à vivre.

* * *

_Mais si je te laisse, c'est soulagé de savoir que tu ne seras pas seule. Tu as Neville, tu as Luna, Dean, Lavande… Ils seront des amis bien plus agréables que je ne le suis pour le moment. Ils te soutiendront, j'en suis certain._

* * *

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chaque mot lu, arraché à la feuille, inscrit au fer rouge dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne se serait douté… Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… Sa main serrait fébrilement la baguette de bois qu'elle avait trouvé sous le parchemin, si fort qu'elle menaçait de la briser.

* * *

_Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Un jour, je serai là, devant toi, peut-être à te demander pardon pour ce départ inattendu. Mais ce jour-là, je serai en paix et j'espère que tu auras reconstruit ta vie autrement, loin des fantômes, loin des souvenirs que je fuis aujourd'hui._

* * *

Le jeune homme châtain leva les yeux vers les panneaux indicateurs. Son train partait dans une dizaine de minutes en direction de Dover. Il prit sa valise et rejoignit le quai n°9 sans se presser. Après un drôle de regard vers l'un des piliers de briques, il s'engouffra dans son wagon.

* * *

_Ne vis pas dans le passé, il n'a plus de réponse à nous apporter. C'est ce que j'ai compris, peut-être un peu tard._

* * *

Une douleur aiguë comprimait son cœur et Hermione se laissa glisser à terre pour ne pas s'effondrer d'un seul coup. C'était impossible, c'était si irréel. Un choc, comme un coup frappé directement là où elle retenait tout, là où c'était le plus sensible, là où il ne fallait pas. Et le barrage s'effondra, charriant avec lui les peurs réprimées, les craintes inavouées, les visions repoussées, et la douleur, toute cette douleur enfouie pour ne pas la laisser se déverser sur les autres. Sur Harry.

* * *

_N'essaye pas de me retrouver, je t'en prie. Je veux être seul à décider lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de revenir, lorsque j'aurais retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Tu penseras sans doute que c'est égoïste de ma part, et ça l'est certainement._

* * *

La pluie continuait de tomber, et les gouttes s'écrasaient sur la vitre sale. Un temps parfait pour cette journée. Un soleil rayonnant aurait été un affront à sa douleur. Les yeux bleus erraient sur le paysage qui défilait. L'agglomération de Londres. Bientôt ce fut la campagne du Kent. Et la gare de Dover. Et le ferry pour la France.

* * *

_Pardonne-moi._

* * *

Le parchemin froissé gisait à ses pieds ainsi que la baguette. Prostrée contre la cheminée, la tête sur les genoux et les bras entourant ses jambes, elle pleurait. Il avait été le seul élément qui l'empêchait de tout abandonner. Et il la quittait. Et elle ne pouvait que pleurer.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_Harry_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai passé du temps à le travailler...  
**

**Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore écrit la deuxième partie (seulement un chapitre, et pour le reste ce ne sont que des notes et un résumé), mais je n'exclue pas de le faire, bien au contraire. Il me faudra juste du temps.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire... A bientôt peut-être...**

**Muira**


End file.
